Hikaru's Junior High Festival Show
by Kinny Riddle
Summary: It's the annual Haze Junior High Festival, and Hikaru is forced by his classmates to dress up as a waitress. Much to the delight of Akira and almost everyone else. MILD Shonen-ai involved.


**Disclaimer:** Hikaru no Go is the copyright of Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi, Shueisha and TV Tokyo. This is a fanfiction and is not to be used for commercial purposes

**Hikaru's Junior High Festival Show**

By Ching Mak (ching_mak@hotmail.com)

Translated and edited by Kinny Riddle 

Beta-read by Hieronymus (hieronymus@sbcglobal.net)

**Translator's foreword:** This fanfic is translated with permission from the Chinese fanfic by Ching Mak. If you can read Chinese, I strongly recommend you to read the original fanfic found at his website. His website contains various hilarious Hikaru no Go and Hunter X Hunter fanfics and fancomics. Special thanks to Hieronymus for volunteering to beta-read the fic.****

**Notes:** Italics are used for thoughts and sound effects.

**Warning: **Mild shonen-ai elements present

   The annual Festival of the Haze Junior High School takes place today. In a 3rd year classroom, the place is decorated as a café, with food and drinks served by a cute waitress. This waitress is dressed in a blue maid uniform, wearing a flowered-pattern apron and black high-heeled shoes. When you come into this classroom, you will notice that this waitress has two bleached bangs on her forehead, and you'll immediately realize this waitress is more than what she seems, for she is none other than the protagonist of this story - Shindo Hikaru.

   It all started in a Home Room session two weeks ago, when the class was discussing what to organize for the School Festival. Someone suggested setting up a café served by guys dressed up as girls. This was originally a ridiculous idea and would have been rejected by a teacher with common sense. However, as the class teacher heard this suggestion, her eyes scanned across the classroom and fell on some pretty looking boys, including Hikaru. She then had an urge to do some mischief and grinning evilly, approved the suggestion. In the beginning, Hikaru, like all other pretty looking boys, had no idea that they would be chosen and agreed with the rest of the class, and were too late to oppose by the time they realized they were tricked.

   Hence now Hikaru has to dress up as a waitress and serve visitors. Feeling miserable, he hastily cleared a table and enters the kitchen (which is behind a set of curtains) when a flash blinds his eyes. He turns to see Akari carrying a camera. Enraged, he shouts, "Akari! You are not in this class, get out of the kitchen!" Akari continues to take a few more pictures and says, "You don't have to get so mad. I just wanted to take some souvenirs of Hikaru in a girl's costume. Hee-hee!" Hikaru gets even more incensed, "How many rolls of film have you used already?! You plan to make a photo collection?" What Hikaru did not know was that Akari sold the photos for a high price and made quite a fortune.

   As Akari leaves, Hikaru sighs and thinks to himself, _"I'm in charge of waiting tables till noon, then I've gotta rush to the Go Club stall for their activities, I even invited Touya to come. I gotta get out of this suit by noon, if Touya sees me like this, I think I'll kill myself!" Just then another visitor enters, and Hikaru says unenthusiastically, "Irasshaimase…"_

_WHACK!_ Hikaru feels his head hit by something, turns around, and sees the monitor carrying a paper fan, shouting, "What sort of attitude is that? Do you know how to greet customers properly? When you see a customer entering, you should wiggle your waist, place your left hand carrying the tray downwards while gripping you right hand as if you're holding a dumbbell, and greet the customer in your cutest feminine tone possible! If I see you greeting customers like that again, I'll have the teacher add two more hours for you!" Hikaru grits his teeth and thinks, _"Dammit! Everyone in this class is out of their mind!"_

   Hikaru then sees another customer entering, and walks to the entrance. In the manner described by the monitor, he smiles and says in his "cutest feminine tone", "Irasshaimase!! (Heart)" As he sees the customer, both he and the customer immediately freeze there for about a minute or so. As most of you have guessed, this customer is none other than his rival, Touya Akira. Hikaru fell to the ground kneeling, _"It…It's the end of the world! I…I don't want to live anymore!"_ Akira puts his hand on the wall to support himself, and turns around slowly, _"Ka…ka…ka…KAWAIIIII!!!!! Am…am I dreaming?"_

   Akira decides to break the silence after some time, "I was free from Shidou-Go duties this morning, so I decided to come here earlier and have a look around. I guess you didn't want anybody seeing you like this." Hikaru blushes and says, "There's no need to apologize, it's not your fault." Akira turnes his face around again, _"THANK YOU GOD!! I'm glad I came early, or else I would kill myself!"_ Hikaru then shows Akira to a table and asks, "What would you like to have, sir?" Again, Akira turns his face around, with tears coming out of his eyes, _"Oh my god! Shindo is serving me dressed up as a waitress. If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up!" _He turns back to Hikaru (with tears evaporated instantly), and says coolly, "Just orange juice will do." As Hikaru brings him a glass of orange juice, Akira turns and crys tears of joy again.

   Hikaru leaves to greet another customer, again in his "cute" manner, "Irasshaimase!! (Heart)" The customer instantly freezes and drops his Shougi fan. Hikaru thinks, _"Dammit! It's Kaga!"_ Kaga says amusedly, "I had wanted to come back to see how Tsustui's Go Club had gone along. Didn't know you had such hobbies besides Go. Suits you, though." Hikaru becomes pissed but says nothing and serves him as usual. 

   Two more customers come in. "Irasshaimase!! (Heart)" The two customers see him and are petrified, for it's Waya and Isumi who come. Hikaru thinks, _"Oh God! Why is it everyone I know is coming today?!" Waya points to Hikaru and laughs like he's never laughed before. Hikaru's face reddens and he asks, "What are you guys doing here?" Isumi replys, "Oh, well we had wanted to go play some games in the Go Club with you, but your mom said you went to your school fair. So we decided to come and have a look. (Pauses) Never thought we'd found something worthy, though." Hikaru's face gets redder and he shouts, "Isumi-san!!"_

   Hikaru goes to serve Waya and Isumi, and as he enters the kitchen, his feels his ass get whacked by someone. He turned around and sees Kaga giggling, "KAGA!! What do you think you're doing?!" Kaga says coolly, "Aw, c'mon! It's not like you'll die or something." Akira, who is sitting at the side, can watch no longer. He squeezed the glass of orange juice so hard that cracks are starting to appear, and then walks towards Kaga, saying coldly, "Do you know you're putting him in an embarrassing situation?" Kaga sees Akira and says angrily, "SO! It's Touya of all people! I'll never forgive you for deliberately losing to me!" Akira obviously has forgotten Kaga and asks, "Have we met before? Who are you?" This enrages Kaga even more, "Perhaps you would like a good beating to refresh your memory." Akira replys, "I would not want to cause anymore trouble for Shindo, why don't we settle this outside?" Hikaru feels like a girl in the middle of a love triangle and says embarrassingly, "Er…Now, now…There's no need to fight over such a small matter! Haha…!"

   Once Hikaru has convinced the two to go back to their tables, two more customers come in. Fearing the monitor would add more time, Hikaru greets them as before, "Irasshaimase!! (Heart)" Again, the visitors are Hikaru's friends, Mitani and Tsutsui, who also came back to visit his Go Club. The two visitors, like many before them, stand there stunned before going back to their senses, and Hikaru isn't as embarrassed as before, for he is getting used to it. Mitani asks quietly, "Shin…Shindo…I didn't know you had such a hobby. My sister is thinking of throwing some of her old dresses away, maybe I could give them all to you." Hikaru screams, "Enough already!" Kaga waves at them and invites them to sit with him. Once they sit and give their orders, Tsutsui, who hasn't spoken anything, says quietly, "I didn't know Shindo-kun is so cute." Mitani immediately moves his chair away from Tsutsui and dares not talk to him anymore.

   Waya quietly takes out his cell phone and calls Nase, whispering quietly, "Hello, Nase? Whassap? Insei activity? Just finished? You guys free? That's great! Tell everyone to come to Haze Junior High, there's some stuff you gotta see. The address is…" Hikaru shouts at the other end of the room, "Waya! Don't think I can't hear you!" At this moment, Akira says to Hikaru, "I just called Ogata-san and father to see if they wanted to come. Should I ask them to turn back?" Hikaru gasps and says, "What? Y..Yeah, call them straight away!" He grabs Waya's cell and hands it to Akira. Akira pushes a few buttons and holds the phone, "Hello, Ogata-san? Is father with you? About Shindo's School Festival, I think it would be a good idea if you don't come…What? You're just blocks away? Mother is here as well?" Hikaru upon hearing this flees to the kitchen.

   Just as Hikaru heads quietly to the exit, the monitor shouts, "Shindo-kun! Where do you think you're going?"

**Hikaru: **"I…er…I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

**Monitor: **"Well, you'd better. You know, Shindo-kun, you've always been skipping classes for Go matches. In normal conditions, you would not have been able to graduate. If the teacher finds out you had jeopardized this activity, maybe you'll have to repeat another year. Since legally schools can't expel kids under compulsory education."

   Hikaru gulps and thinks, _"Damn, he's resorting to blackmail." _The monitor pats Hikaru's shoulder and says, "Do this job well and maybe we'll give you this waitress costume as a reward. Now hurry up and get back to work!" Hikaru can only go back to the classroom feeling dejected.

   A few minutes later, Ogata and Akira's parents have arrived with Kurata and Kuwabara. Hikaru has no choice but to greet them again, "Irasshaimase!! (Heart)" Both Touya Koyou and Ogata stand there. A while later, Touya Koyou says quietly, "Shindo-kun…Looks like I have to see you in a different light now." Ogata adds, "I always knew Shindo-kun had the looks for this costume." The only one who isn't surprised is Akira's mother, who grabs Hikaru's hand and says, "Oh my goodness! I didn't know you were such a cute girl. I had thought you were a boy when I first saw you. Now I know why Akira-san always mutters your name even when he sleeps." Both Hikaru and Akira laugh embarrassingly, while Touya Koyou and Ogata exchange glances and grin. Hikaru directs them to where Akira is sitting, and after taking their orders, Akira's mother still went on talking, "Akira-san! How come you never invite Shindo-san over to our house? You should come visit often, Shindo-san."

**Akira: **"Mother, you are getting in the way of Shindo's work."

**Hikaru: **"Sorry, obasan, I gotta get back to work now."

**Akira's mom: **"Hohoho, you don't have to call me obasan! Just call me mom will do! I also want a daughter like you!" (Winks at Akira)

   Akira's looks at his mother with teary eyes, _"Thank you, mother! Even though you've got it all wrong…" After Hikaru leaves, Ogata hands Akira a video camera, "There's an empty cassette in it. After you're done taping, make a copy for me as well."_

   As time passes, more and more of Hikaru's classmates come to see the show. Waya even calls Saeki along, who is just as bemused as Kaga, and whistles with Waya whenever he walks past them. The monitor wipes his joyful tears with his handkerchief, _"Good job, Shindo-kun! To be able to get so many customers, you're no doubt the most popular waitress today. Turns out having boys serve in waitress uniform was a brilliant idea after all!"_ While Hikaru can only cry as his workload gets heavier, _"A nightmare! This has got to be a nightmare! HELP ME~~~~SAI~~~!!!" Unbeknownst to Hikaru, a massive number of Insei, outnumbering the visitors in the classroom, are all heading towards the school entrance to see what all the fuss was about._

_THE END_

**Notes:**

Irasshaimase: Welcome

Kawaii: Cute

Shidou-Go: Teaching Go

Obasan: Aunt


End file.
